


London Drabbles - London Eye

by littlemisscurious



Series: London Drabbles [7]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in late summer 2000</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Drabbles - London Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016794) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious). 



 

"I know this isn’t the kind of welcome party you probably imagined but…here we are." A little shyly Tom pointed at the big Ferris wheel, London’s most recent attraction which stood amongst the city’s other offers out in more than just one way.

"Oh my god, are you serious? The London Eye?" With wide eyes, Olivia looked first at her best friend then at the big, white wheel with the spacious capsules attached to it.

The 19-year-old nodded and slowly they walked towards the wheel while Olivia craned her neck to take in all the details.

Tom’s hands were sweaty and his heart raced the closer they came to the entrance. He couldn’t remember having been that nervous before. Once more he glanced at the young woman by his side. Her long, chocolate brown tresses fell in waves down her back and the pale yellow summer dress she wore looked beautiful against her tanned skin. Although to him she would have looked beautiful in a grey bin liner.

With slightly shaky hands, he presented their tickets at the entrance and they were led to their private capsule by a young man dressed in a waiter’s uniform. A small table stood on one side of it and as soon as they had entered the capsule, he poured their champagne, introduced them to their guidebook, and wished them a pleasant time before he left them be.

"Wow, this is definitely very…fancy. Thank you, Tom." A thankful and loving smile on her lips, Olivia hugged her best friend tightly and breathed a kiss onto his cheek. Slowly, the wheel was set in motion and while Tom picked up their champagne, she stepped towards the edge not wanting to miss anything of the fabulous view they’d have.

"This is beautiful. Look, Tom. I’ve never seen the Houses of Parliament like this. Or Westminster in general," she mumbled, entirely in awe of what she saw. Tom stepped behind her and offered her a glass of the sparkling liquid.

Olivia blushed a little as she took it. The entire situation oozed romance and intimacy and she wasn’t used to either in combination with Tom.

"Olivia, I…I am so very glad that you are back in London. I’ve missed you, I really have, and even though Paris wasn’t that far away, I am very happy to have you back now," he said, still smiling shyly and struggling to come up with the courage to tell her what he really wanted to say.

"And I am very happy to be back, Tom," Olly confirmed and once more her gaze wandered over the view of London which was offered to them now. "This is truly amazing. I have to take Jonah on here as well when he visits me the next time," she added with a happy grin.

Tom’s hand with the champagne glass sank at her comment. “Jonah?”

Olivia blushed. “Yes, Jonah. He…he’s my boyfriend. I met him a few weeks ago but I didn’t want to tell you on the phone. I thought it would be better to talk about in person,” she confessed, entirely unaware of the sadness that now took hold of her best friend’s eyes. “Oh Tom, he is so wonderful. I’m sure you’ll like him! I can’t wait to introduce you,” she kept babbling on while he slowly turned away from her.

Of course she had a boyfriend now. Two years in the city of love had inevitably led to that. And here he was, having booked the Cupid’s Capsule, thinking he’d have a chance. How stupid he had been. He was her best friend…and nothing else.


End file.
